Only Time Will Tell
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: Rileigh Garwin, twin sister of Reid was turned into a vampire when they were 15. She found by Alice and was living with the Cullens. She is now heading back to Ipswich with the Denali. She has to help the Sons with what is to come. Better summary insideCX
1. The Return

Only Time Will Tell

Only Time Will Tell

A Covenant/Twilight Crossover

Rileigh Garwin, twin sister of Reid was turned into a vampire when they were fifteen. She was found by Alice and has been living with The Cullens ever since. What happens when she comes back to Ipswich and falls for none other than Caleb Danvers? Caleb/OC, AC/JH, EC/BS, EC/RH, CC/EC and all other pairings are the same.  
Author's Note: I do not own anything or anyone but Rileigh. Also I changed the timeline in Twilight to match The Covenant one.

Forks, Washington

Rileigh paced around her room. Alice had just told her about the vision she had had of the Sons of Ipswich and she was thinking about what to do. She finally knew what she had to do, she had to Ipswich. When she decided, she ran down the stairs to tell her family, "Guys, I have to go back. I have to help them." She said looking at everyone in the room.

"Honey, we were going to tell you that we think that is the best idea but we were going to let you decide. The Denali Clan has agreed to go with you because they are looking for a change in scenery." Carlisle said.

"I'm going to have to leave soon. Spencer Academy starts again soon and I will need to be there for school."

"Alice has already called and you, Irina, and Kate will be attending. You have been assigned a room to yourself for safety reasons and Irina and Kate will be rooming together. The rest of the Denali will not be far away if you need them." Carlisle said.

"I'll go pack." She said, running back up the stairs.

Ipswich, Massachutes

Reid Garwin sat in his dorm. He looked at a picture of Rileigh and himself. He missed her so much. Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue missed her as well, she was part of their family. The only girl in The Covenant and she was presumed dead.

"Hey man." Tyler said as he entered the room.

"Hey Baby Boy." Reid answered back.

"The rest of us are going to Nicky's. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"I'll go. It will help me take my mind off what today is." Reid said putting down the picture.

"We all miss her man. Nothing has been the same without her." He said.

"I just wish I knew what happened to her." He said.

"I know. Now lets go to Nicky's." Tyler said pulling Reid off his bed, "Your sister would not want you to be like this. She was always so happy and in her memory you should be too." Tyler said as they walked out the door.

Nicky's

Reid and Tyler walked in and spotted Caleb and Pogue. They walked over and sat down, "Hey guys."

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"Let's have a drink in Rileigh's honor." Reid said walking over to the bar.

When he returned to the table the boys took the shots and toasted to Rileigh. Caleb felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He loved Rileigh but she was taken by Aaron Abbot and then she disappeared. The boys sat in silence and then Reid saw someone walk up behind Caleb, "Anyone up for a game of poll?"

"Reid and I will play, Aaron. You know how much we love to take your money." Tyler said.

Reid hated Aaron because Rileigh disappeared just days after he broke up with her but today they all felt the same way. He knew Aaron missed her just as much as the rest of them did.

Plane to Mass.

Rileigh sat looking out the window of the plane into the night sky. She was excited about going home but nervous about how she was going to tell her brothers what had happened to her. Irina was sitting next to her listening to Kate talk about how much fun they were going to have. Rilleigh couldn't help but to laugh. 'Fun in Ipswich. That will be the day.'

The Dells

Rilieigh, Irina, Laurent, Tanya, and Kate stood on the beach watching the party going on around them. Rileigh knew that The Denali girls loved to party just as much as they loved seducing men. She had been talked into coming by Kate earlier in the evening. She remembered how to get there and when she looked around she knew the people and had decided that nothing had really changed in the past two years. She looked around and spotted Kate Tunney looking over at them. She wanted so badly to go over to her and tell her that it was her and she had returned home. Rileigh remembered when she had told her that she and Pogue had started dating. They were roommates then but they were also best friends. She had also spotted Aaron Abbot with Kira Snider hanging all over him, "Well I see a lot of things haven't changed." She said with a hiss.

"Is that him? That Aaron guy you were talking about?" Kate asked.

"Yeah that's him and that is his skanky-ass girlfriend. The one he broke up with me for." She said getting more and more angry.

"Is that them?" Tanya said pointing to four boys walking down the hill.

Rileigh looked over to where she was pointing, "That's them. Caleb Danvers." She said pointing to the boy to the left, "Pogue Perry." She said pointing to the boy next to him, "My brother, Reid Garwin." She said pointing to the boy would looked like her, "And Tyler Simms." She said pointing to the last boy.

"You said that before you were changed that you had to split time between Caleb and Pogue and Reid and Tyler?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Reid and Tyler are the youngest more carefree. Caleb, well Caleb I had a huge crush on and Pogue was my friend Kate's boyfriend. So I devouted a lot of time to hanging out with all of them." Rileigh said.

Then Rileigh heard something in the distance, "I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't."

Rileigh looked over at the scene unfolding. Aaron, Kira, and The Boys were standing across from Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler. "I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Actually I think it's Kira who owes Kate the apology. Caleb said pointing from Kira to Kate to emphasize his point.

Then out of no where a guy Rileigh didn't know jumped in between them, "You were being kind of bitchy." He said.

"Rileigh, go we have your back if something happens." Tanya said encouraging her.

"Aaron." She yelled walking over to the spot where all of them stood, "Why don't you just back off."

Everyone turned towards the voice and stared in disbelief. No one could even move. There was Rileigh Garwin same as she had been before she disappeared. Short, long blond hair with pink in it, graceful, but her eye color was off. Instead of it being green it was topaz. She was quickly followed by three girls who were tall, had strawberry blond hair, and topaz eyes. One of the girls was holding the hand of a man who was tall, had topaz eye, and black hair.

"Rileigh?" Reid finally choked out.

"Yes Reid, it's me." She said walking towards them.

"Where have you been? Who are they? What happened to you?" Reid asked.

"I'll tell you all later but right now I just wanted to break up this little fight over here. You guys know how I feel about fighting. You guys never used to do this." She said, "Oh how I have missed you all." She said running forward and hugging Reid.

"Wait just to make sure, Rileigh had a scar on her right arm from where she burned herself. Can I see it?" Reid asked.

Rileigh held out her arm and sure enough there it was, "Oh, Rileigh."

"Oh before I forget, this is Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Laurent." She said pointing to the vampires next to her, "This is Tyler, my brother Reid, Pogue, Kate, and Caleb." She said there names. Saying the last one with a smile.

Danvers Mansion

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Rileigh, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Laurent all sat in the living room, "Where have you been?" Reid asked.

"Forks, Washington and in Alaska for awhile before that." She said.

"Why are you with them? Who are they?" Pogue asked.

"When I was taken they found me and took care of me. They became like a second family for a while." She said smiling at Tanya.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"You know how the book talks about the vampire myths, well I met one." She said showing them the scar from where it bit her, "I was really upset one night and I went to Nicky's by myself and I met him. He changed and left me in an alley. When I woke up the first person I saw was Tanya and she explained that a girl named Alice had found me and brought me to them until I could learn to control the thirst. They taught me how to hunt animals instead of humans. Then after a year I learned how to control myself and I got most of me back. Then I remembered that night and almost burned down The Denali's house. I had forgotten how to control the power. When I first changed I could remember most aspects of my human life but I had completely forgotten about my power. But now I remember everything. Then when they thought I was ready, they sent me to live with The Cullens, the family that Alice is from. I went to school, and just lived whatever life you can call this. Then I came back when Alice had a vision that something bad was going to happen. So here I am." She said.

They all looked at her with shock yet belief written on their faces. Caleb slowly got up and walked over to her, "It is good to have you back Rils." He said.

"Yeah, we missed you." Pogue said.

"I never thought I would see you again. I love you little sis." Reid said pulling her into her arms.

"Now I have you back to play video games with." Tyler said, happily because she was really there.

"I missed you my brothers." She said hugging all of them.


	2. Be My Escape

Only Time Will Tell

A Covenant/ Twilight Crossover

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or The Covenant. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 2- Be My Escape

Rileigh made her way up to her room after a long night in the woods. She didn't want to be tempted by Caleb's blood, which smelled so sweet to her. She sighed as she opened the door to her room and went and lay down on the bed. This was one of those nights where she wished she could sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a long time thinking of how she was going to do school without Jasper and Emmett looking out for her. She wanted so badly for them to be there with her. She knew that Irina, Tanya, Laurent, and Kate would take care of her but The Cullens were always there for her. She lay thinking about them some more and then decided that she would call them. She reached for her phone and dialed the number and waited for someone to answer, "Hello."

"Hi, Jasper it's Rileigh." She said.

"Hey Rils, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I'm just calling because I miss you guys. Who all is at the house?" She asked.

"Right now just Alice and I. The rest will be back later." He said.

"Okay. Can I talk to Alice?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Lee-Lee. How are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm good. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How is Ipswich?"

"The same as I remember it. Alice I'm so happy to be back with the boys. They took me back with open arms. But I have this fear. I don't know if I can control my thirst around Caleb. I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't. Like Edward, because you love Caleb you won't hurt him."

"Thanks. Well I got to go. I'll call later."

"Alright be safe."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She listened for Alice to hang up before she did. She looked out the window and watched as the rain fell. She loved the rain but tonight in all her fear, she hated it.

~First Day of School~

Rileigh paced around her room waiting for the girls to come get her. Her first class of the day was Calculus and she hated math. When she entered the classroom she saw Tyler and went to sit with him, "Hey Ty." She said as she sat down.

"Good Morning." He said back, "Are your friends here?"

"They had history first. They told me I should be fine but with you here I know you'll stop me if I do something bad." She said smiling.

The teacher went on for what seemed like hours and then the bell rang. She got up and waited for Tyler to walk with her, "What do you have the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Chemistry, then American Lit, then Lunch, then History." She said.

"What are you doing at lunch?"

"I'm going to eat with you. The girls are going hunting." She said, "but before lunch I have to run back to my room to replace my contacts."

"Well lets get to Chem." Tyler said.

~Later in the day~

Rileigh was walking back to her room when she heard footsteps behind her, "Rils wait up. I want to talk to you." The voice said.

She turned around and saw Aaron, "What do you want?" She said, her mouth pooling with venom.

"I just wanted to see you. I missed you." He said trying to pull her closer to him.

"Go away Aaron. I never want to talk to you again." She said turning around and walking away.

"Why?" He asked.

She stopped, turned around and said, "Because you left me for that slut." She said turning to walk away, "Just leave me alone." She said as she disappeared down the hall.

When she got to her room she didn't want to leave. So she laid in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She needed someone to talk too and right now she wished she could cry. She knew she needed to be here when whatever was about to happen, happened. But with Aaron trying to get back into her life, she didn't think she could stay here. But then there was Caleb, she loved him and she was pretty sure that he loved her. Now she needed him and he was at lunch with everyone. So she got up and went down to join them, "Sorry I'm late."

"S'okay. What were you up too?" Caleb asked.

"Well I went back to my room to change my contacts and then I ran into Aaron. Actually, I think he might have been waiting for me." She said.

"Do I need to kick his ass?" Reid asked.

"No, but if it comes to it, I think I can do more damage than you can." She said laughing.

"Rils, don't talk like that. It's slightly creepy." Ty said.

"Sorry, but my mouth is pooling with venom and I haven't hunted in three days and Aaron pissed me off. I'm going to be a little scary for a while." She said.

"When are you going to hunt?" Reid asked.

'"Tonight, don't worry I'm under control." She said smiling at her brother.

"Okay."

"Hey, Rils can I talk to you for a minute?" Caleb asked.

"Sure."

They walked out of the café to talk, "Would you be willing to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"


End file.
